The typical jet ski includes a fiberglass body, and occasionally the under surface of the body or the mechanical drive components on the lower surface of the body need repair. It is a very difficult procedure to repair the under surface of the body of a jet ski when the ski is in an upright position, so it is often necessary to invert the jet ski so that the lower surface faces upwardly in a position where it is accessible to a workman. However, a jet ski weighs in the range of about 300 to 450 pounds, so that it is difficult to manually invert the jet ski and, due to the presence of the handle bars, the foam padding on the handle bars, and the throttle linkage, the jet ski can not be maintained in an inverted position without auxiliary support. In the past, attempts have been made to invert the jet ski and then rest the inverted jet ski on a cushion, such as a pile of discarded automobile tires. However, it is awkward to manually invert the jet ski and position it on the cushioning tires. Moreover, it has been found that the tires will not adequately protect the handle bars, the foam padding on the handle bars, and the throttle linkage from damage when the jet ski is in the inverted position.